He's Late
by ShayneMeiro
Summary: Rude's late coming home from a long mission. Reno's upset. T for safety. Reno/Rude
1. Reno

He's Late

Reno/Rude

Summary: Rude's late coming home from a long mission. Reno's a little ancy cuz of it.

Enjoy~

* * *

Reno sighed, smoke flowing out of his mouth. "Where the hell is he, yo?" He asked himself. "He said early today... and it's..." he looked at the watch on his wrist, "Already three."

Reno's boyfriend, best friend, and Turk partner Rude, is late coming home from a mission.

"And he's NEVER late!" Reno finished his thought aloud, "I _still _don't get why I couldn't go." He took a long drag from his cigarette. "Fucking Rufus. Splitting us up like this."

The door opened silently, unknown to Reno.

"I mean honestly! He didn't split up Tseng and Elena on THEIR last one! It's cuz Tseng is his bitch, isn't it?" His question remained unanswered. "His little LAP DOG gets whatever he wants! And-"

"Hey, Red." Rude said as he passed him, going toward the bathroom.

"Hey, babe." Reno waved over his shoulder, before going back to his rant, continuing where he left off. "And _Elena _is the only _woman _ so of _course _she-" He froze. "..." He jumped up, and dropped his cigarette in the ash tray beside the couch. "_RUDE!" _ He bolted down the hall toward the bathroom.

Rude had just turned on the water for a hot shower and had his blazer and tie off and in the hamper when Reno burst into the bathrooom. He was about to ask what was wrong with him, but his mouth was otherwise occupied by Reno's tongue.

... Wait, when did _THAT _get there?

Reno pulled away, his arms still tightly around Rude's shoulders, "You're home, yo!"

Rude chuckled, his arms slipping around his redhead's waist. "Yeah, I'm home, Red. Miss me?"

"Hell yeah I did!" Reno kissed him again, and Rude pulled him tighter against him.

In the back of his mind, the redhead finally heard the sound of water running and felt his skin heating up with the fog. He slowly pulled away from his lover and rested his forehead on his, giving him a sultry stare, and whispered to him, "Mind if I join you?"

Rude couldn't help but smirk, "Eh, what the hell?"


	2. Rude

He's Late, Chapter 2

Reno/Rude

Summary: Insight onto why Rude was late

Enjoy the insight~

* * *

Rude was _tired._

Everything was _sore,_ he had cuts and bruises _everywhere_ and _damn it_ he needed a hot shower.

He walked through the front doors of the new Shinra headquaters and headed for the elevators. He pushed the "P" button right beside the door and they shut silently.

As the stupid music in the elevator floated in one ear, and out the other, he looked at his watch. _Damn, _he thought, _Reno's gonna be pissed._ He promised his redhaired lover that he would be home this morning.

It was nearing three in the afternoon.

_Well, I guess I could tell him my ride was delayed... _And it was. After completing his mission, the airship that was going to bring him home had broke down and needed repairs. Which HE had to help with, which explained the deep purple bruise on his ribs and the burn on his left shoulder.

The elevator doors opened and he quickly stepped out, heading down the hall towards the double doors with a golden 'R' written across them. He knocked, pretty hard if he was paying attention, and waited for an answer.

"Enter." He heard muffled through the door.

Rude quickly but calmly shuffled to the fairly large desk where President Rufus Shinra sat. "I'm back from my mission, sir." He handed the blond a folder he produced from his blazer, "Here is my report."

"Well done, Rude," Had Rude been paying attention, he would have noticed the president was flushed, was sweating a bit, and was panting somewhat heavily. He also would have noticed the slight shake of his president's hand when he handed him an envelope back, "Here is your pay."

"Thank you, sir." He simply took the envelope, put it in his blazer pocket, and turned, "Have a nice day, sir."

"You as well, Rude." Rude would have sworn his boss' voice was now forced, but still wasn't paying attention.

And he would have heard the cry of 'Oh, GODS, Tseng, MORE!' had he been paying attention.

Yet, no, he wasn't. All he was focusing on now was getting home. Where a hot shower and a hot redhead were waiting for him.

~One Car Ride Later~

Rude took out the keys to the front door of his apartment, his hand shaking slightly from being so close to home. So close to his lover... And his pissed off voice.

Great.

He sighed, and quietly opened the door. _Just say hi and rush to the shower, hopefully he'll forget he's mad_.

He quickly passed the couch and threw a, "Hey, Red," Over his shoulder.

"Hey, babe," Oh, good. Not an angry response. He reached the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He loosened his tie and tossed his dirty blazer in the hamper. He reached down and turned the shower knobs, first hot, then cold. He pulled up the small tab and the water was directed up to the shower-head.

He started unbutton his shirt, when suddenly, he heard a loud, "_RUDE!" _and footsteps rushing down the hall toward him. The bathroom door slammed open and he was immediately graced with a weight in his arms and a tongue in his mouth.

... However the hell THAT got in there without his knowledge...

The mouth on his pulled away and his redhead grinned at him, "You're home, yo!"

Rude smiled, chuckled, and slipped his arms around Reno's waist, "Yeah, I'm home, Red. Miss me?"

"Hell yeah I did!" And he was given another kiss.

And as the heat from the hot water slowly started to pass over them, Reno pulled away again and gave Rude a seductive smirk that only meant one thing,

"Mind if I join you?"

He was gonna have one HELL of a good shower.

"Eh, what the hell?"


End file.
